2014-04-08 - An Unprecedented Meeting
In the Avenger Mansion, the meeting room is certainly active tonight. There is a steady low drone of noise...feet shuffling, half-whispered voices, nervous tapping. For the mansion has visitors. More than just Avengers have been called for this particular meeting. Students sit interspersed with Avengers as Janet does something unusual for a typical team meeting. She stands. In particular, she is standing at the end of the meeting table, in a position so that everyone in the room can see her. A StarkPad is positioned in front of her, on a kickstand so it is angled up for her viewing. Besides that, her Avenger holoID. She gathers herself, smoothing out the cuffs on her blouse before she steps up to her desired spot. The act composes her...brings her to her center. When she starts to speak, it isn’t as Janet the happy-go-lucky socialite, or even Janet the fashionista. No, when she speaks, it is with a calm but authoritative tone. It is now Janet, Avenger chairperson, that speaks. Thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight is an unprecedented night, as we have both students from the Academy and members of the Young Avengers with us tonight, upon my request. We have a lot of ground to cover tonight, so I do hope you bear with me as we have a lot to talk about this evening." She-Hulk has taken a seat close to the head of the table, but she's pushed herself back closer to the wall. So she isn't blocking anyone's view of Janet. She's very opaque. She's extremely large. Even sitting, she blocks views. Julian Keller is seated in a randomly-chosen chair, leaning back, but it's faux-relaxation. His eyes are intent upon Janet when she speaks, clearly paying attention despite nonchalant posture. He doesn't even have a smartass remark up his sleeve. Well...at least not yet. Captain America (II), James 'Bucky' Barnes is seated next to the Black Widow, looking solemn, but attentive to Janet's words. What he's doing here? Well, if anyone asked him, he merely stated he was invited to attend, and nothing more. Attentive eyes scan and survey the room, and those within, paying as much to their reactions as is his habit, as he is of the words being spoken. It's the first time he's actually been to the Mansion, in full costume. Natasha Romanova is sitting in a chair, stomach heavy in front of her-- she should barely be showing at this point, but for whatever reason (her guess is because there's more than one) she's far more front-heavy than she should be. Dark circles surround her eyes as if she'd not slept in days. Adam Turner, probably Barton soon enough, if that paperwork ever doesn't stop vexing his uncle, is leaning against a wall near Julian, watching Ms. Janet with an attentive expression. Banner has taken a seat near the back, far away from the "A section." He has a Starkpad and his holo-ID on his lap, but he has stayed pretty quiet, lots of people in here, some he is not too familiar with. So he remains quiet and pays attention to Janet. Dr. Pym has taken a seat at the far end of the room from the chairperson. Not due to any antipathy mind you. He's ready to man the holodisplay controls should Janet need some data or images displayed. Yes, in addition to his multiple doctorates he's the Avengers' A-V squad leader. Also the only member. Finesse is seated next to Julian, having chosen the chair next to him. She does not whisper, or speak. There is serious business afoot. And, Janet at least has some respect in the girl's mind. Plus? She is interested to see who the votes all tally for. She simply nods once to Janet's words, silent acknowledgement that she's heard. Simon Williams, too, is in a randomly chosen chair. His sunglasses were folded up and hooked into the neck of his shirt. His eyes were revealed, but hopefully the others didn't seem to mind. He, too, was far enough away so the shorter folks could get a better view of van Dyne. While not cool enough to get into the Avenger's A-V Squad, the other Dr. Hank sits in a chair listening quietly. He's not his normally jovial self. The blue man even being a bit of a fish out of water but he's listening quietly. Tousled strawberry blonde hair bops in a far corner. Teddy Altman got the text from Jan and came, curiosity compelling him to do so. However, despite the rather crowded room, he seems to try to keep as far to himself as possible. His blue eyes watching Janet with intent. She-Hulk taps her holoID without any hesitation. She does glance, for a moment, at the new Cap. It won't be the same. It can't be the same. But she trusts the judgments that have been made… Clint Barton has a seat by one end of the table. Though today he seems to be paying close attention to the meeting rather than just hanging out and messing with his Avengers ID. Or well until James is introduced. He flashes the former Winter Soldier a smile and then pulling out his ID sends in his vote to Jan. Said Captain America gives a glance to those about the room, the expression on his features unreadable. And here is no glare, no smirk, no other emotion or gesture that attempts to influence said vote. Only a stoic air about himself. He meets She-Hulk's glance. Nods to her, once, in crisp, military fashion. Banner watches intently and pulls out his Holo-ID and sends his vote to Janet. He does not say anything, instead just watching intently, waiting on the next three items of business. Simon Williams taps his holo-ID quick, easy. No thought necessary. Dr. Pym spares James a quick glance before taking out his id and flashing his vote. He nods to himself, satisfied and then flashes Janet a little smirk, as if to say, "I know what you did." The Beast sniffs at the air. Then he pulls out a his Avenger's id and presses a button on it. The often verbose and loquacious Dr. McCoy hits the button on his PDA. Janet herself reaches down to take up her own holoID. She catches her Hank's little smirk towards her. Her lips curl into a slight smile, as she tips him a wink before those eyes of hers shift to the ID and she enters in her own response. Janet then looks up, leveling her gaze squarely upon the new Captain America before her. "James, it is my pleasure to inform you that the vote from all Avengers present is unanimous. Welcome to the Avengers." The man who’s taken over the mantle of Captain America rises, fingers pressed into the table, and he looks over all. He nods, once, to Janet, then offers, "Thank you. For the opportunity. I won't disappoint you." There's utter confidence, in his voice, and the delivery. Unphased. "And, I look forward to working with you all." He does mean that. But, like Steve, he's not a man for speeches. Or verbosity. With that, he sits back down. Dr. Pym begins clapping. Was that a pat on the arm, familiar and supportive, from the Widow to Captain America? It was, and she leans over and murmurs something in Russian to him as well, before releasing his arm and joining Pym in his applause, lightly. She-Hulk applauds...surprisingly quiet given her size and tremendous strength. No doubt she's had to practice that. But her attention is immediately back on Janet. Banner joins the applause. Adam gives the new Captain America a nod and a slight grin, then mouths to Clint, 'Can we get him to sign the comics?' He /might/ have been reading Clint's comic collection the past few days. Clint joins in the applause, grinning. He glances over to Adam and mouthes back 'Later'. Beast claps himself. Teddy blinks in mild surprise, then joins in the applause. He just seemed to realize that James and Bucky are one and the same. Julian claps a bit, nodding over towards Bucky-Cap and smiling a bit, but his attention returns to Janet quickly enough. Still other things to discuss, obviously. Finesse? Does not clap. She frowns, perhaps in confusion as to why everyone is clapping when they already voted. She merely looks around, then sits back to focus back on Janet. Simon Williams would clap - mostly because he's quite pleased at the unanimous voting in favor. James, Captain America, clears his throat. Apparently -not- quite used to - well, things like applause. At least not since coming back. Still, he's not -that- uncomfortable. He nods, and almost actually smiles, genuine a moment. Then, he, too, seems to be curious as to what the other matters at hand are. Dr. Pym stops clapping and studies the display controls. The chairwoman herself applauds politely, though she does it rather briefly before clearing her throat. "Now then, proceeding onward." Janet shifts her holoID back to her hand as she looks out, this time to everyone. "My next point. Prior to the Stark Expo, we had a dire incident in front of the Baxter Building involving what we were led to be was T'Challa, the Black Panther, killing a television reporter during live coverage." She pauses, allowing for a moment for everyone to process that before continuing. "I had promised the Young Avengers here today that I would inform them of any updates to that particular situation. It is one of the main reasons I called this meeting tonight." Without a second's rest, Janet speaks out. "I know that the attacks were a set up. In particular, the Reed Richards and the T'Challa as depicted in the attack were doppelgangers. It is my believe that they were planted specifically to cause something to occur that would cause the public to lose favor with its heroes." "A clever maneuver," concedes Jeanne with a measure of appreciation for the magnitude that such a ploy would take to not only execute, but execute well enough for the entire world - and it's heroes, to believe it. Well, that's a relief, not that Julian didn't suspect -something- wasn't on the up-and-up with that, but good to have confirmation. "Do the right people besides us know that it was impostors? Or more importantly do they believe it? Doubt the Press is just gonna take our words for it the way things are going right now." "Not surprised," Banner mumbles and crosses his arms. He looks up to Janet, "Do we have any idea who sent them?" Simon Williams, for the moment, remained quiet. Thoughtful. Just listening here, folks. Clint's expression is a grim one when the incident comes up. "Yeah, T'Challa wasn't even in the country when it happened," he says with a nod to Janet. He'd helped a bit, but ultimately this was her show. Teddy breathes a sigh of relief. Considering how upset he was that day, witnessing what he did, hearing that it wasn't the heroes he looked up to seems to pacify him. Janet continues, nodding to both Julian and Bruce. "Word is spreading and yes, we have a solid idea who sent them." Another nod is given towards Clint, the holoID in her hand used as a pointer. "Exactly. That is something I am very grateful for. The speed in which everyone pooled together to provide what information was available was crucial in determining what happened and who was involved." "It was Tony that informed me that the skrull detectors did not trigger at the Baxter Building, so I knew that it wasn't a Skrull imposter. Natasha, by way of Jennifer, stated that the Panther's jumpsuit felt like cloth and not the normal fabric he is known to use. Using the information gathered, plus some late nights researching the databases allowed me to identify who I believe the imposters were." She looks back to Pym. "Hank? Project what I am about to pull up on my holoID for everyone to see?" James shifts forwards; he's been aware of -some- of this information. But not all. And it's hard to be an information source all unto oneself. But, his eyes are riveted, as if he might find something new, in the clues about to be presented. She-Hulk leans forward slightly. They have a positive ID? News to her...and frankly fantastic news in general. Proof will take some of the wind out of Victims of Heroes' sails. While everyone else was already gathered sitting, or standing, at rapt attention listening to Janet it makes one individual who comes through the door rather late all the more noticeable to her peers. America pauses in the door to glance around at the many here before her gaze settles on the woman who had called the meeting. "Sorry I'm late. Had things to do." Things which appeared to have done a number on her if the state of her attire was any indication. Not that a torn bodysuit and shredded shirt were really anything unusual in this group. Crossing her arms over her chest she steps over toward where the other Young Avengers were giving them a nod of greeting as she falls silent to listen and try to catch up. Clint raises an eyebrow at the state of America's clothes, though, doesn't comment. He waves though briefly, while they wait for the display to start. There is a nod of greeting to America from Teddy as he sits in his corner. Then, it is back to Janet, focusing on her and, in particular, her holoID in her hand. Adam lifts a brow at Rica and taps his phone like 'hello, why didnt you say something' but quickly turns his attention back to Janet. Not that this was news to him. Clint had already discussed it with him. Dr. Pym tas a few controls on the holodisplay. He's a little curious himself. "Looks like a pretty typical Tuesday for you, America." Julian notes with a grin, waving towards her before his attention too turns back to Janet and the revelation of the impostors. "Quiet," Jeanne states emphatically in hushed whisper to Julian. She is concentrating, almost intensely, on the discussion at hand. Apparently, believing there is something - or more than one something, to learn here. After getting the okay from Hank Pym, Janet keys in a few commands into her holoID. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present your imposters. First, our faux Mr. Fantastic." With a push of a button, she projects out the profile, picture, and statistics of the villain known as Clayface. "Since there was no Skrulls involved, I knew that I needed to search for an Earth-born shapeshifter. One that was malleable and able to play a convincing Reed Richards. And he was good. But, not good enough. Our fake Reed's fighting style was off...too rough. Not enough mental to go with the physical." A tap on the holoID and twin videos play...one of the fake Reed and one of Clayface himself. "When you watch the videos side by side, it is really quite apparent." Janet lets the video play for a couple of seconds...long enough for people to see the same similarities she sees, before continuing. "As far as our T'Challa doppelganger, I believe that this is our culprit." A tap of her screen and the videos are replaced with the image of the known rogue Chameleon. "When Jen said that Nat felt normal cloth, that got me to thinking that, perhaps, it was a hologram. A image emitter. Again, using the databases, putting in the variables kicked out our mystery guest number two." There is a pause from Janet. "Now, before you ask, allow me to tell you that Clayface has been apprehended. I had met with the kryptonians known as Supergirl and Superboy a couple of days ago. My intention was to talk to Superboy about the fight that night, since the video featured him prominently. However, when we did meet, he had some news for me.” Beast watches for a moment, "That would be a quite good imposter for Reed." He nods, "So masters of disguise." He scratches his chin, "That works." America uncrosses her arm to fish inside her pocket. It only takes a moment and then she withdraws a device which she drops in front of Adam by means of reply. Or... It once was a device. It was currently a mass of crushed circuits and plastic, and bits of who-knew-what that roll precariously toward the edge of the table. It's clear it ONCE was a Starkphone of some generation or another. "Handled it." With that she just shrugs and turns her attention to the holo-display listening with a scowl as Clayface is outed as one of the imposters. "Are we certain it's Chameleon?" Inquires Captain America, matter-of-factly. "Mystique would be capable of fighting like Black Panther as well," he points out. "Or any other number of other mercenaries who are knowledgeable in the art of disguise, and infiltration." Not that he's doubting Janet, but, he merely wants to make sure that they're going after the right '2nd' mystery guest. Clint nods at the video. "And people say we're not detectives," he says aloud before he says. "So we're down to finding only one master of disguise, that's something at least." Dr. Pym asks, "Has Clayface made any sort of confession or is there any further evidence linking him to the event?" "I am," Natasha says coolly to James. "I have... other resources that have the whereabouts of certain others with similar powers. Chameleon, however, we haven't seen for a bit." She-Hulk nods. "I'm glad I thought to check the tactiles." Jen lets out a breath. "I actually thought it was somebody using an inducer." Beast frowns, "Isn't he a Spider-Man villain? Perhaps we need to seek him out." It is now Pym's turn to get Jan's holoID pointed at him. "Good question, hon. And that is what I found out from our Kryptonian friends." Janet smiles...a cunning smile that says she knows something more. "Superboy told me that Clayface was captured....impersonating Lex Luthor. And...from what I was able to gather, it seems that Clayface was doing so for some time. Like...since the start of the Heroes No More movement." Janet is about ready to bounce in her spot, from the way she is acting. "Clayface was responsible for the capekiller suits being created. That was stopped by Lex's CEO Mercy before they were rolled out, according to Kon. Together, we determined that everything pointed to one man being responsible." "Vandal Savage, himself." Dr. Pym beams at Janet and says, "I'll bet Clayface is ready to cut a deal too. Great work Jan!" "Well, that makes a lot more sense then. Those two didn't seem like the kinda guys that'd play nice with each other for long." Julian notes, "So I'm guessing some folks are getting ready to take Savage down?" He grins, perhaps a touch overeager. James doesn't know anything about Savage; the man wasn't part of his world, and he's only recently came out of being the man who protected Mother Russia. He's heard of the man, yes. But, is less aware than some, like Black Widow, or other in-the-know Avengers who might have further information on him. Doubtlessly to the surprise of most Clint has done his reading. "Isn't he supposed to be ridiculously old and can't die?" he asks about Vandal Savage. "So what's his game plan? Make us look bad, piss off Lex, and..." he looks for someone to fill in the blank. Beast frowns, "Sounds like he's playing games. Maybe he couldn't get the original to join in So he created his own. This is all good and well the question is what proof do we have that Savage is behind this?" Natasha gives Clint a look. "Everyone can die," she says simply. "Some are just harder to kill." She muses. "He much have some plan. He is from the other world. Perhaps their Justice League may have better insight." "I know the answer to that, Clint." Of course, Jan has a theory. And it is one that she hasn't shared with anyone. "According to Kon, the powered suits that Clayface Lex had commissioned had mind control technology incorporated in them. And, these suits were being sent to places with known hero presence. So, my thought is that Savage is using the Heros No More platform to garner a negative opinion of heroes. He is then dispersing these capekillers with mind control tech to people who already have a negative view of us, thereby making them easier to control for his purposes. It is a little cliched...but it seems like he is raising an army, so he can be in charge." "Can we prove any of this?" Jen asks. "Do we have enough just to blow the entire thing public?" Yes, that's exactly how she thinks. They wanted to use the public against the heroes. Let's turn the tables. Clint sits up a little straighter in his chair before he blinks over at Jan. "Huh, that makes sense," he admits and rubs the back of his head as the implications of that little manoeuvre rolls through his brain. "Wow. Still gotta respect a guy who embraces the classics, world domination and all of that." Dr. Pym taps his chin and says, "The easiest way to detonate this plot in Savage's fuzzy face would be to rescue Luthor. Being a vindictive egomaniac he'd probably sell out Savage in a heartbeat to garner the positive press and get some payback." "Or he'd do something nasty to Savage and then take over the whole show for himself." Julian notes. "Vindictive or not, Luthor hates people like us. He was one of those guys backing the company making Newt, wasn't he?" Julian flicks a glance towards Raptor at that, then looks back to Jan. "Or maybe he just decided he'd jump on the bandwagon and hate mutants exclusively." He pauses scowling, "Unless that was all Clayface, too." James nods once, "I agree," he mentions, to Pym. "And it likely that this Luthor will know at least something of Savage's movements. The question then being where is he being held? Or, subdued?" The new Captain America looks to Janet, to the others, thoughtfully. Then, to Janet, "Do we have a plan of action?" There is a nod from Janet as she regards Jen. "I want to flip the tables, too. Terribly so. As of now, we know solidly that Reed and T'Challa wasn't in the country the night of the attack. We also know that Clayface has been captured impersonating Lex and that those suits had extra tech that was not disclosed at the Stark Expo." Then those blue eyes turn towards James. "We are going to coordinate with Superboy and whoever he chooses to bring. He has connections with Mercy Graves, somehow, and he seems to know where Lex may be at. So, we are going to offer our assistance and nail this bastard." There is a shift in Janet's stance. "And...I know that this is very important. Believe me, we could spend the rest of the night discussing this. However, I do have at least one more point I wish to get to, if not two, before it gets too late. Is it agreed to table the Heroes No More situation temporarily?" America hmms quietly. "Fine with me. I'm better when we get to the point that it's time to hit people." "Works for me," Clint says. "Plan seems pretty straightforward save Lex Luthor, save the world," he remarks before he goes quiet to let the meeting continue. Beast nods, "Sounds like a wise plan. I think we need to also make sure the public gets this information. It's your meeting chairwoman." Janet looks down to her StarkPad, crossing off one item at the bottom and pulling up a document. She picks it up, placing her HoloID down in the process. "Okay, then. Next item of business is the Academy." She glances to Clint, tipping him a wink, then continuing. "I am only the wardrobe specialist for the school, but I am pulling rank as chairwoman. I need Clint more as a field leader for the Avengers than as headmaster, so, as the Academy students and staff are aware, I called for nominations for potential headmaster or headmistress. The names I got in return were Dr Henry Pym, Jennifer, Natasha, and myself. If no one has any objections to those nominations, I would like the Academy students and staff to submit their vote to me via holoID for who they want as head." Clint if anything seems relieved he's no longer headmaster. He picks up the ID and taps a vote in. Natasha looks... surprised at being nominated. But she picks up her holoID and throws in her vote, still thrown off balance. Adam jots out his and thumbs up to Ms. Janet. Hank doesn't have a dog in this fight so to speak. So he decides not to vote. She-Hulk hesitates. Then taps her holoID. She's got a feeling this is either going to be unanimous...or tied. Julian looks thoughtful a few moments, then pulls out his own HoloID, considering a few moments more, before tapping out his own vote and sending it to Janet. America is perhaps the only one that isn't reaching for something to vote with. She just shifts her weight and glances around the room searching. Leave it to Tony to forget some place to stash drinks in here of all places. Ah well. Banner sits and watches as the people affiliated with the academy vote. Janet places her StarkPad down...picking up her own holoID. As she looks over the screen, she frowns slightly, as if studying the screen to decide. She shakes her head, then turns to Clint. "Must I vote? Because, I know who I would vote for...but that will result in a tie." "I believe standard parliamentary procedure is that chairmen break ties," Jen points out, cheerfully. "Do you /want/ to vote, Ms. Janet?" Adam asks practically. Janet offers a wry smirk towards Jennifer, as she turns to address the rest. The question from Adam is an honest one...and one she answers. "I do. I can't expect to ask you all to vote and then abstain." At least Janet is following what she is preaching. "So, as the vote stands now, it is a tie. Between Natasha and myself. We can leave it as such and split the duties, or I can abstain from voting, which will break the tie. Which would you prefer?" Well, that brings another look of surprise to Natasha's face. She waves a hand, abstaining from an answer. Clint speaks up. "It's a big job, I know, and Jan's already got a job here as Chairman, so I vote for a split responsibility," he says holding up a hand. "I think you both bring good skills to the table." "A split sounds - reasonable," agrees James, casually. He knows the strain that such a thing could have on a person, and is familiar at least in theory with Janet's demands, and very familiar with Natasha's. "....I don't!" Adam explodes. "You all saw the videos. She's a psycho /murderer/. She was gunning down civilians. I'm not going to school under someone like her. You guys only keep her around because of that idiot Stark anyway-- if he wasn't screwing her we'd be locking her up, right?" He glares at Natasha. "No way. Not even splitsies." Jeanne looks to Adam, remarking dryly, "She is also the most singley skilled person at hand to hand combat, as well as infiltration here at the Academy, and the most experienced in this field of work. She is the natural choice to lead." She seems unconcerned about the murder-spree. Natasha's brow lifts at Adam's outburst, but she otherwise does not respond, not to defend herself nor to justify anything. Her expression lacks... any sort of emotion, truthfully. America uncrosses her arm to reach out and gently smack the back of Adam's head with an open palm. "Yeah, she has done that. So did the original Captain America. He /was/ a soldier you know," she points out as her arms cross again. "Not saying what she does is /right/, but she /is/ on our side." "Wolverine teaches hand to hand combat at Xaviers, Adam. I would advise you to remember the Avengers have a long standing tradition of Redemption for past sins. Your uncle was not always upon the side of angels. Neither had Quicksilver nor Scarlet Witch, I can testify to that myself. I have been at times a wanted man for no other reasons being a hero and a mutant. Ask yourself, have you never committed a crime? A wise man, who was once without sin, said if you are without sin cast the first stone. Then he himself did not cast a stone." "So have I," replies Bucky, quietly, in regards to what America says, towards Adam. "We've already established they've twisted the truth by having false men, and setting up other heroes. One thing you learn, quickly, in the military, young man, is that what you're shown in a movie, a feed, is often not the full truth. Or, for that matter, even half the story." He, afterall, has done things as bad, or worse, as the Winter Soldier. "And if she isn't worthy of being here, then neither am I." Adam's face flushes for a moment, then he scowls at Beast. "Yeah, well-- at least they were fighting bad guys. Captain America wasn't murdering civilians, even if he did kill HYDRA and Nazi scum. You saw the videos. She gunned down /kids/ and didn't even bat an eye." He looks back at Rica. "So yeah, I'm okay with soldiers. My dad was one-- my /real/ dad that raised me, not Clint's brother-- I know they sometimes have to..." And the new Captain America speaks, and he actually shuts up. For a few moments. "I can't imagine what was cut out of the video, Captain America sir, that would justify killing kids and civilians. Sir. I get it. I do. But... that's not being an Avenger." He looks down and glares at the floor. Banner looks to Adam, "Kid, I /destroyed/ a portion of New York City. They still keep me around." Clint frowns over his shoulder at Adam, but he doesn't shout him down, because damn it the kid had a point. Nat had been killing /kids/ in that video. That was some next level stuff. He lets out a breath. "Adam has a point," he says after a moment. "Avengers don't kill. Though I can't throw any stones on that score. I had a life before becoming an Avenger, and it wasn't that great. Anyhow, let's sort out the headmaster thing and we can each decide how we're going to carry it afterwards." Very quietly. "I would...and have...trusted Natasha Romanova with my life. I don't know what that video was, but I would lay a lot on the fact that it was not what you thought you saw." She-Hulk glances at Natasha. "I doubt anything was cut out. It was NOT T'Challa Natasha saw. I can safely say it was NOT Natasha in that video. Or they were all Skrull." Because Skrull, like Nazis, are okay to kill. Unless they're good Skrull. Janet raps the palm of her hand on the base of the table...once, twice, three times. "Since this was my idea in the first place and my vote that caused the tie, I will pass judgement. The majority of people here agree that splitting the role is the best way. I agree with that sentiment, and that is what we are going to do. As of this moment, Natasha and I are co-headmistresses of the Academy." Janet turns her attention to Adam. "I assure you, Adam, that I am taking your interests to heart. I truly believe that, with Natasha and I balancing each other, we can make the Academy a place to be proud of." She pauses...looking at the time. "That...is all I have for now. We've run out of time. I will post the minutes later both here and at the Academy. If anyone wants to talk to me." Again, those eyes return to Adam. "...about anything, you have but to ask. Thank you all for coming." Beast shrugs, "I have tests to grade." He says rising, "I am not a Student or an instructor at the Academy." He nods and stops making his way to Adam. If the teen doesn't stop him, he rests a hand on Adam's shoulder patting it and whispers something that only the teen could hear. Natasha looks to Adam, and finally, after Janet speaks in her defense, deigns to do likewise. "Raptor. There is no point in me trying to defend myself to you. I could tell you that wasn't me. Or that it was, and like Janet said, it was a village of Skrull. That someone impersonated me. That it happened long before I became an Avenger. That it was faked footage. I could tell you anything, and you wouldn't believe me. Oh, I could say the words just so, and they could even be true, and I could /make/ you believe me." She shrugs languidly. "It is what I do. Lie. Among other things. And that is known by everyone here." "I don't have an explanation that would be so perfect that you wouldn't, somewhere, wonder if I wasn't lying. So I will not bother. I have worked with the Avengers long enough, they know me-- as well as anyone can," she allows. "I've never claimed to be a hero. But... none here have taken me to task over that video. Don't believe me." She stands up. "Believe them. Or don't. Excuse me." And she steps out of the room. With the declaration that the meeting was over, Simon would rise, give a polite nod. He would then slip his sunglasses on, and make his way for the door. Clint doesn't chime in further in Nat's defense. He stands up though. "Thanks for the meeting," he says before he nods for Adam to join him. "C'mon, we can talk downstairs," he says leading the way. "Clint," says Bucky, thoughtfully. "Let me know when you want to come over. Got a copy of They Died With Their Boots On. Need someone to watch it with." He nods to the man, then begins to head out as well, letting Clint and Adam have some talk time.